


Crewmate Diaries

by Yukito



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: A diary from a crewmate.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Crewmate Diaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkind/gifts).



**Entry 1**

Dear Diary,

Did you know that emergency sound on a ship has a name? It does. It’s called a klaxxon and if I never hear another one, I’ll die happy. There’s been a lot of emergencies today. A lot to do with the oxygen, but something the reactor malfunctions. It’s a good thing there’s so many crewmates on this ship to help keep everything going otherwise this ship wouldn’t be able to fly anymore. Who knew when I signed onto this exploration mission I’d be getting into the jalopy of spaceships. 

Oh great. The oxygen is out again. Guess I should go help fix that before we all suffocate and die.

Yours,

Green.

**Entry 2**

Dear Diary,

There was an emergency meeting. I’m sure you could guess why - yeah, the emergencies on the ship are getting ridiculous. Even the doors seem to close like they have a mind of their own! Even though I was in the middle of my task, I didn’t mind. Blue was there and he was making eyes at me again. This time I’m sure he’s flirting with me. I hope I made the right eyes back. It’s hard to wiggle your eyebrows with the helmets we have to wear, but I think I made my point across. After the meeting he lingered by the garbage chute. He didn’t have any garbage with him, but it was obvious what he was doing - he was waiting for me. We chatted for a little bit. We almost hugged, but then Pink walked by and we didn’t want to make it weird. Pink always seems to be so lonely. 

Anyways, I’m off to look at that wiring again.

Yours, 

Green

**Entry 3**

Dear Diary,

I hate the scanner in Admin. Talk about parts of this ship that need an upgrade. Swipe too fast and it yells at you. Swipe too slow and it yells at you. I am not a machine that can regulate my swiping speed! It just makes me look like an idiot in front of other people. Thankfully I managed to swipe it before Blue saw me having any issues because I didn’t want Blue to think I can’t handle myself. We have a date later tonight. There’s not a lot of places we can go to have a romantic time, but I mentioned navigation has some windows and we could pretend we’re camping or something and have a picnic. I thought it was pretty romantic. Wish I had a different outfit. Maybe I could try to change suits with Yellow. Yellow brings out my eyes I think.

Yours,

Green

**Entry 4**

YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED. I am freaking out. I’m shaking while I write this. Okay, okay, let me backup a little bit. I convinced Yellow to switch suits with me. We switched and I realized I forgot the picnic basket of food so I went back to the cafeteria to get it and then SOMEONE FOUND A BODY. I mean, like a dead body. There was a MURDER on the ship! I mean, yeah, I’ve joked a few times that if the communication links go down _one more time_ , that’d I’d kill someone, but I would never actually do it! 

We had a meeting and you will never guess who was killed. Green! Well, not me-Green, but Yellow-Green! Red found the body and when we gathered I could tell Blue was shocked to see me. Poor Blue! I’m sure he was relieved to see I wasn’t dead. Hopefully he noticed how the yellow brought out my eyes, too. 

We couldn’t figure out who might have done it. Pink suggested that there was another person on board we didn’t know about. It sounded a bit sus if you ask me, but I didn’t say anything. I kept thinking about how many times I joked about killing people while getting annoyed with the long, complicated tasks and I just hoped people wouldn’t think I was serious, you know?

We all agreed we have to watch our backs. Blue and I also canceled our dinner because it would be awkward to have dinner where a body was found. We’ll hang out soon, I’m sure.

Yours,

Formerly Green

**Entry 5**

Dairy,

Things are bad. Really bad. It almost seems silly to be sitting in a darkened corner of the ship writing this to you right now, but I figure this might be the only account for what happened here if things keep going bad. Remember the death of Green? It was only the beginning. Pink and Black are also dead now. There’s still a few of us, but it’s getting harder to finish the tasks we need to do. We all agreed - do the tasks and find the nearest safe planet to land. People keep pointing fingers. There’s been talk of _throwing someone out of the airlock_. 

I just have to keep my head down and do what I need to do. I’ll survive. I hope Blue does too. He seems to be taking precautions too. I see him tiptoeing around sometimes which is smart. If the killer can’t hear you coming, then they can’t kill you. 

I hear someone coming, I need to go

Yours,

Yellow

**Entry 6**

I did it. I can’t believe I did it, but I did. Red was killed and Blue reported the body. He said he saw Orange did it. Of course, Orange denied it, but that’s exactly what you’d do if you were running around this ship killing people and didn’t want to get caught. And so… I went with Blue and the others and voted Orange off. I never expected their body to spin so much as they left the airlock. I keep telling myself Blue is right. Blue’s smart, they wouldn’t just accuse if he didn’t actually see a murder happy. So Orange as the murderer and we’re safe now.

Am I a killer too?

No, that was justice.

Yours,

Yellow

**Entry 7**

Orange was not the killer. We made a mistake. White is dead now too. It’s just me, Blue, Purple, and Brown now. I’m not sure what to do. I panicked because I found the body, but I didn’t report it. I didn’t want more senseless airlock deaths! Blue saw me leaving electrical though and I’m worried they’ll think I did it if they go in! 

I should go find Blue to explain. They’ll know what to do. 

Yours,  
Yellow


End file.
